Cyd
Cyd is a witch who had been trying for twenty years to vanquish the Necromancer Knansie for turning her lover into a demon. History At some point in 1999, Cyd's lover died. However, Cyd was so desperate and distraught that she employed a Necromancer, Knansie, to revive him, but this came at a terrible cost and he turned demonic which forced Cyd to have to vanquish him. After which, Cyd became determined to see Knansie pay for what she had done especially after learning that there had been others who were turned into demons by her hands. However, Knansie hid with a concealment spell which left the trail cold for Cyd for the next twenty years. In You're Dead to Me, Macy Vaughn uses a spell to call the necromancer that once brought her back to life. Knansie appears, but tells Macy she has “no idea what she’s done.” The Necromancer is scared, worried that Cyd was the one who performed the spell. Macy promises it wasn’t her, and she just wants answers. Knansie agrees if Macy helps her brew her spell. Macy reveals to Knansie that she’s telekinetic and finds out her mother actually took the Necromancer out of Tartarus. Knansie claims she was put there unfairly by Cyd, who was upset Knansie wouldn’t revive a demon Cyd had fallen in love with. Knansie also explains when resurrecting someone, she has to call upon light and dark forces, and sometimes those turn evil instead of good. Maggie Vera enters, right as Cyd shows up to attack them. The girls continue to get attacked with Cyd finally revealing herself. She claims Knansie turned the love of her life into a demon. Сyd then continues to attack, but as she’s about to hurt Maggie, Macy loses her temper and throws Cyd out the window. Knansie ties Cyd with magical chains and Maggie leaves to go to a party. Knansie insists on killing Cyd, but Macy won’t kill another witch. Instead, Macy suggests they find a spell to contain her in the Book of Shadows. After realizing that Cyd had escaped the chains, Knansie and Macy are on the lookout, when they get a call from Maggie, who tells them Cyd has her captured in the frat party bathroom. Cyd takes the phone and threatens the girls, tellng them Knansie has to show up at the party in 15 minutes, or Maggie will die. Macy and Knansie get to the party and ask Parker for help. They find Cyd in the bathroom waiting for them, with Maggie drowning in a shower. Macy starts to stop Cyd’s heart with her powers until she releases Maggie. Macy is about to kill Cyd, but Parker begs her not to tap into her dark side and Maggie uses her empathy to get through to Macy. Cyd insists that Knansie is evil and that she made a deal with a demon to stay young forever. Everyone she revives, therefore, must be good, and then become demonic with the blood she uses to revive them. Personality Before being manipulated by Knansie and losing the love of her life, Cyd was presumably a happy and carefree individual who cared deeply for the ones she loved. She even went far to revive her lover with a necromancer despite it being taboo. However, she hardened after being forced to vanquish her lover and became fixated on avenging him which she finally accomplished. Physical Appearance Cyd is an average, but still attractive, woman in her mid-30's with brown eyes and brunette hair. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. ;Active Powers *'Sonic Ball Generation': Cyd had the ability to generate and project balls of sonic energy. ;Inactive Powers *'Immunity:' Being a witch, Cyd is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). Appearances Trivia *Judging from the fact that she blames Knansie for destroying her family, it could be said that members of Cyd's family were killed by her demonic lover before she could vanquish him or she could have simply been saying that as she had to vanquish her lover, her chance at a family was destroyed. *Her actress previously played a witch on another CW series, "The Vampire Diaries" and "The Originals". Gallery Sonic Ball by Cyd.gif Sonic Ball Attack.gif MacyDeviatesSonicBall.gif References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Witches Category:Females